A Bright Start
by Right4Me
Summary: Charlotte's bad day may turn out better than she thinks.


A Sweet Start

Charlotte wakes up alone again. She makes her way down the stairs of Violet's house and into the kitchen. She puts on a pot of coffee for herself and thinks about what day it is.

Today is going to feel more lonely than ever, she thinks.

Cooper wakes up a few miles away. As he hops into the shower he remembers what today is and he feels alone.

Charlotte arrives at her office at Oceanside. Sheldon stops by her office. "You're here early today."

"Just want to get ahead start." She lies. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm here to check out some of Violet's patients charts. The extra work load has been keeping me busy." Sheldon holds out the stack of chartsin his arms

"Betcha can't wait til Violet comes back?" Truth be told Charlotte can't wait. She' s feels lonely at Violet's house by herself.

"I think I'll be the one who needs an extended vacation by then." He giggles.

Charlotte smiles. Sheldon notices it's not as bright as her usual smile.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not in the mood for shrinkin this morning. Thank you. I've got work to do, if you'll excuse me." She ushers Sheldon out of her office. "Scoot, my phone's ringing."

"I'll be back. How about dinner? With me? Tonight ?

Charlotte nods her head yes and picks up the phone. "Dr King."

"Hey Char. It's me. Just calling to wish you a Happy B-Day! Got any big plans?"

"Landry. You know I stopped countin B-days after I turned 29."

"Aw! Isn't that doctor boyfriend of yours taking you out to a fancy dinner or something?"

"Not happening! We broke up."

"I'm sorry. Char. You doing okay with it?"

"I'm fine." Charlotte lies. "I've gotta get back to work now. But Landry, thanks for remembering."

"Of course. I'll call you tonight."

Charlotte hung up. At least someone cares it's my birthday she thinks to herself. "Stop it Charlotte. You're being such a sap." She thinks out loud.

"Who are you talking to?" Cooper asks as pokes his head in her office.

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Do you see anyone else in here?" Charlotte's embarrassed. This day is turning out worse than I thought she thinks as she closes the door on Cooper.

Cooper looks in Charlotte's office window and notices his ex looks more down than usual today. He wonders if he should have said Happy Birthday to her. He didn't want her know he remembered or cared.

The rest of the day Cooper kept watching Charlotte whenever he walked by her office. He called the florist and ordered a dozen roses in assorted colors. "Attach them to a stuffed animal please." He told the woman on the other end of the phone. Have the card say "Happy Birthday to the most beautiful woman in the world. And please don't include my name. It's a surprise."

Six o'clock arrives. "Good I made it through this miserable day". Charlotte thinks to herself. As she walks into her office she's approached by a delivery boy. "Are you Dr. King? He asks.

"Yes" Charlotte answers and can't help but smile at the beautiful flowers attached to a white stuffed puppy. She takes the flowers and rushes into her office to open the card."Happy Brithday. To the most beautiful woman in the world." She reads. No Signature . She finds that odd.

Sheldon strolls into her office and she looks at him and smiles. "Is this your handywork?" She smiles.

"I'd love to take credit .But no. What's the occasion?"

Charlotte doesn't answer at first. Then says in a puzzled voice. "It's strange. They didn't sign the card." Sheldon grabs the card.

He's a little surprised. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday Charlotte?"

"Birthdays are for children." She answers and he knows she's lying.

"Come on. I'll take you out for a special dinner tonight."

Charlotte grabs her purse and flowers and walks out the door with Sheldon. Her spirit is lighter now. She can't help wondering who the flowers are from.

As they get into the elevator they meet up with Cooper.

"Nice flowers. What's the occasion?" Cooper asks pretending not to know.

"It's Charlotte's birthday!" Sheldon rejoices.

"That's right. Must have slipped my mind." He lies to Charlotte and Sheldon. "You've got good taste in flowers Sheldon." Cooper chuckles to himself.

"They're not from me." Sheldon laughs. "Charlotte's got an admirer" Charlotte's eyes beam and she can't help but smile. Cooper thinks she has the most beautiful smile.

They get off the elevator and Cooper feels good knowing he made Charlotte happy on her birthday without taking the credit. He knows he's growing up.

After dinner Sheldon walks Charlotte to her door. "Will you stay tonight Sheldon? You don't want to leave a girl all alone on her birthday do you. Consider it a birthday present." She gives him her naughty girl smile.

"If you put it that way." Sheldon strides in the door and kisses her.

The next morning, Charlotte calls her brother from work. "Sorry I missed your call last night Landry. I was a little busy." She laughs.

"Not a problem. As long as you had a good time on your birthday."

"I did." Charlotte answers. "Oh and Landry thanks for the flowers."

"What flowers?"

"The ones with the little stuffed pup,"

"I'd love to take the credit but they're not from me. Wasn't there a card.?"

"No."

"Then I'd say you got yourself a secret admirer Char." Have a good day."

Charlotte goes up to Sheldon's office. "Those flowers. They aren't from my brother." Charlotte's stresses. She needs to know who those flowers are from.

"I think we know who they're from." Sheldon answers. "Who else knew it was your birthday?"

"But he said he forgot. That it slipped his mind."

"And do you believe it really slipped his mind?" Sheldon raises an eyebrow.

"What do I do?" Do I thank him?"

"Do what you think is right." Sheldon advises.

Charlotte marches into Cooper's office. "Thank you for the flowers."

Cooper just smiles.

"Why'd you send them?"

Cooper looks at her. "I don't know."

"Do you want to grab some lunch this afternoon?" Charlotte asks.

"I'd like that." Cooper smiles.

"Good. I'm glad we can be friends." Charlotte answers and starts to head out the door.

"Charlotte wait" Cooper calls after her. "I can't be friends with you."

"Why not?" Charlotte turns towards him and her face drops.

"Because…. I'm still in love with you." Cooper says softly.

Charlotte mouth drops open. She pauses a moment and just stares at him. Then…. "Well this is the best birthday present ever." She walks over grabs his collar and kisses him.

After a minute, they part lips and Charlotte tells him. "We have a lot to talk about if we want to make it work this time"

"I know. I have a lot of ground to make up for. I'm sorry Charlotte. I treated you badly."

Charlotte looks at him. "I was wrong. I should' ve told you about my marriage."

"It's okay. I forgive you. It's your thing."

"No. I want to tell you. I don't want it to stand between us.."

"You're sure about this." Cooper asks. "Because it's okay."

"I'm sure Cooper." She grabs his hand and pulls him into Violet's office. They both sit on the couch and Charlotte begins to tell Cooper.

After about half an hour they walk out of the office and run into Sheldon.

"Wow! This is a surprise seeing you two together looking so well…….content."

"I told him." Charlotte reports. Cooper grabs her hand.

"And how does it feel?" Sheldon sounds like a therapist.

"Feels good. I feel much lighter. Thank you" Charlotte smiles at him.

"Anytime you need me." Sheldon winks at her.

Charlotte and Cooper head to their offices to do work. Cooper turns to her. I'll make you dinner tonight. Your favorite. At our place."

"Our place?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes our place!" Cooper smiles. "You're moving back in with me and for good this time."

Charlotte smiles. "Okay. It's dinner at our place then!"

THE END : )


End file.
